Ultimate FanFiction Survivor Series
by SpiritReaper42
Summary: 14 teams of the world's famous wrestlers and cartoon stars battle it out in this epic battlefield. No Disqualifications, No Count-outs, Falls Count Anywhere, with a Special Guest Referee.
1. Prologue: Matches

**Ultimate FanFiction Survivor Series**

**14 Teams, 7 Matches (plus a pre-show), 1 Ring, Zero Excuses. Who will rise to the top? Who will be the greatest team? Who will survive this epic battlefield?**

**Rated T for violence and language**

**I do not own any characters in this fanfiction. They belong to Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, The Hub Network, FOX, Shonen Jump, Nintendo, Sega, Total Nonstop Action, World Wrestling Entertainment, and other specific companies and possibly video game companies.**

**(Please Read and Review and tell me If you like it)**

**Pre-Show:**

Six-Pack Elimination Match for the Intercontinental Championship

Big E (Champion) vs Muscle Man vs Wade Barrett vs Soul Eater vs Fandango vs Inuyasha

Special Guest Referee: "Rowdy" Roddy Piper

**Matches:**

7)

The Authority (Co-Captain Triple H, Co-Captain Randy Orton, and The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns)) with Stephanie McMahon and Kane

vs

The Super Sonic Saiyans (Co-Captain Sonic the Hedgehog, Co-Captain Son Goku, Moka Akashiya, Twilight Sparkle, and Naruto Uzumaki) with Amy Rose, Krillin, and Tsukune Aono

Special Guest Referee: Jeff Hardy

6)

The Aces and Eights (Co-Captain Bully Ray, Co-Captain Garett Bischoff, Knux, Devon, and Wes Brisco) with Brooke

vs

The Soul Adventurers (Co-Captain Ichigo Kurosaki, Co-Captain Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Musubi, and Mario) with Rukia Kuchiki

Special Guest Referee: Edge

5)

Team Real Americans (Co-Captain Jack Swagger, Co-Captain Cesaro, and The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt, Erick Rowan, and Luke Harper)) with Zeb Colter

vs

The Lifeform Saiyans (Co-Captain Shadow the Hedgehog, Co-Captain Vegeta, Kurumu Kurono, Rainbow Dash, and Rock Lee) with Rouge the Bat and Tsukune Aono

Special Guest Referee: Ric Flair

4)

Team Beard and The Best (Co-Captain Daniel Bryan, Co-Captain CM Punk, John Cena, Big Show, and Rob Van Dam)

vs

The Akatsuki (Co-Captain Obito Uchiha, Co-Captain Sasuke Uchiha, Kabuto Yakushi, Zetsu, and Kisame Hoshigaki)

Special Guest Referee: "Stone Cold" Steve Austin

3)

The Broski Show-Offs (Co-Captain Zack Ryder, Co-Captain Dolph Ziggler, Mark Henry, The Great Khali, and Sheamus)

vs

Team Regular (Co-Captain Mordecai, Co-Captain Rigby, Peter Griffin, Homer Simpson, and The Angry Video Game Nerd)

Special Guest Referee: The Miz

2)

Team Usos (Co-Captain Jimmy, Co-Captain Jey, Cody Rhodes, Goldust, and Rey Mysterio)

vs

Marvel Nemesis (Co-Captain Venom, Co-Captain Sabertooth, Frieza, Cell, and Metal Sonic)

Special Guest Referee: Chris Jericho

1)

The Cobra Truth (Co-Captain Santino Marella, Co-Captain R-Truth, Xavier Woods, and The Los Matadores (Fernando and Diego)) with Emma and El Torito

vs

Team Crazy (Co-Captain Bender, Co-Captain Johnny Knoxville, Beavis, and Smosh (Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla)) with Phillip J. Fry

Special Guest Referee: Bret "The Hitman" Hart

**Well, that's all the matches but I hope you guys like the idea. So be ready for the Pre-Show cause this is going to be a disaster (Please Read and Review and tell me If you like it). This is Hypergogeta2012 signing off, over and out. HYPER GOGETA RULES!**


	2. Interviews with the teams

**Ultimate FanFiction Survivor Series**

**14 Teams, 7 Matches (plus a pre-show), 1 Ring, Zero Excuses. Who will rise to the top? Who will be the greatest team? Who will survive this epic battlefield?**

**Rated T for violence and language**

**I do not own any characters in this fanfiction. They belong to Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, The Hub Network, FOX, Shonen Jump, Nintendo, Sega, Total Nonstop Action, World Wrestling Entertainment, and other specific companies and possibly video game companies.**

**(Please Read and Review and tell me If you like it)**

**We will now proceed with the interviews for the 6 teams of the three main events of Ultimate Fanfiction Survivor Series.**

**Interviews:**

Josh Matthews, Scott Stanford, Renee Young, Byron Saxton, TNA interviewer Jeremy Borash, and WWE Hall of Famer Mean Gene Okerlund are at the different locker rooms and interview areas interviewing the teams in the world's first Ultimate FanFiction Survivor Series.

**Wrestlers teams**

**The Authority's interview:**

WWE's brand new interviewer Byron Saxton was standing alongside The Authority, which is consisted of The Shield (United States Champion Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns), the WWE World Heavyweight Champion and Co-Captain Randy Orton, and the COO (Chief Operating Officer) of the WWE and Co-Captain Triple H. Standing behind them was Hunter's wife, Stephanie McMahon and Director of Operations Kane.

**Byron Saxton: **Triple H, tonight, you and your team going to compete in the biggest main event against the Super Sonic Saiyans. What are your thoughts for this match? What is your game-plan that can defeat your opponents?

**Triple H: **Are you kidding me? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Here we are in this building going against a team of pathetic excuses of life! We're competing against a blue rat who likes to show off his speed, an alien who can't even solve a simple math problem, a pink-haired high school student who likes to pretend to be a vampire, a purple unicorn who keeps talking about friendship, and a knuckle-headed kid who takes ninja classes for a living! Does anybody think that these idiots could beat us?! I am the COO of the WWE! I decide who goes against who!

Triple H was about to go on a rampage because of whoever made the match between his team against the characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog series, Dragon ball series, Rosario Vampire, My Little Pony, and the Naruto series. But unfortunately, Stephanie McMahon manage to get Hunter to keep his cool, so the WWE World Heavyweight Champion decided to speak for The Game.

**Randy Orton: **Believe me Hunter, I am as disappointed as you are but to be real honest, the Super Sonic Saiyans are a lot stronger than we thought they are. The good news is that the rat is not allowed to be using those colorful diamonds, the alien is not allowed to transform into a blondie, the wannabe vampire is not going to (mocks one of their opponents) suck our blood, the unicorn is not allowed to use magic, and the ninja is not allowed to us his weapons or let a fox take control of him. That means they can be weak without those things, that means we will be able to take them one by one, and that means we can make them suffer. Because that is what's best for business...and that is what's best for The Authority.

As the entire team just left, Byron Saxton was left speechless.

**Aces and Eights' interview: **

TNA interviewer Jeremy Borash is at the interview area with the Aces and Eights, which is consisted with former TNA superstars, Devon and Wes Brisco, Knux, the Co-Captains Garett Bischoff, and former TNA World Heavyweight Champion, Bully Ray. Alongside Bully Ray, was his girlfriend Brooke.

**Jeremy Borash: **(With a nervous expression) Um, Aces and Eights, on tonight's main event, you compete against the-

**Bully Ray:** (Interrupting Borash in a rude way) Shut the hell up, Borash! I'm the one whose gonna do the talking! You're done for the day so get out!

As a cold and messed up bully he is, Bully Ray shoved Jeremy out of the way.

**Bully Ray: **I guess you don't know who I am, do you? Then again, I guess you don't know who we are. Well let us clear your memories! We are the Aces and Eights! We own TNA and if you think that everybody can do a damn thing about it, then you're dead wrong! Who is the idiot that put us in a match with a high school loser, a little kid with a ugly hat, a yellow mutt, a karate wannabe girl, and an Italian plumber? Are they really on drugs? Are they stupid? Well it doesn't matter which one...because we're going to take our bikes and drag those lowlife bastards all across the road in Arizona! We're gonna drag Ichigo, Finn, Jake, Musubi, and Mario straight to whatever they're from and by the time they're done, they're gonna be an amazing roadkill to victory. Because we're the Aces and Eights. And when you do ride with the Aces and Eights, you never walk alone!

When he was finished with his rant, he gave the microphone to Devon and left with the rest of the group.

**Devon: **Oh, my brother...TESTIFY!

**Team Real Americans' interview:**

Scott Stanford was in the locker room with two members of Team Real Americans, which is consisted of the two Co-Captains Jack Swagger and Cesaro and their manager Zeb Colter

**Scott Stanford:** I'm standing alongside Team Real Americans, as they prepare for battle against The Lifeform Saiyans in the first-ever Ultimate FanFiction Survivor Series. Jack Swagger and Cesaro, is there a strategy you like to share before match? Speaking of teams, do you have any idea where your other members are?

**Zeb Colter:** (Ignoring one of the question* We don't need to tell where our other Real Americans are. And for the record, we have only one strategy. And that strategy is to send those illegal immigrants back to where they came from. We're dealing with a hedgehog from another world, an alien with a bad attitude, a blue winged horse, and two Chinese or Japanese or whatever those two members are. We have Jack Swagger, Cesaro, and our other members to take them away from America. And if you are a Real American, then rise up, place your right hand across your heart and say these three words.

Swagger and Cesaro joined in.

**Team Real Americans: **WE THE PEOPLE!

**Character Teams**

**The Lifeform Saiyans interview:**

Outside the locker room, legendary WWE interview "Mean" Gene Okerlund standing alongside The Lifeform Saiyans, which is consisted of Rock Lee, Rainbow Dash, Kurumu Kurono, Co-Captain Vegeta, and Co-Captain Shadow the Hedgehog. Standing behind them was Rouge the Bat while their other manager Tsukune Aono was with The Super Sonic Saiyans.

**Mean Gene: **I'm standing alongside The Lifeform Saiyans, led Vegeta and Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow and Vegeta, earlier tonight the Team Real Americans have insulted you and the rest of your team about your citizenship. Do you two have anything to respond and is there a game-plan you two like to share?

**Vegeta: **So they think they could just insult me (not really caring about his other teamates) about my citizenship and get away with it? I am The Prince of all Saiyans! And I will not allow them to get away with any of this!

While the other members were trying to keep it under control by calming Vegeta down, Shadow has stepped in.

**Shadow: (**Stares at Vegeta) Don't even put your anger against weaklings like Swagger and Cesaro. Instead, you should be using it on their other members known as The Wyatt Family. As far as I'm concerned, The Wyatts are far more dangerous than we ever believe, especially with their cryptic messages.

**Mean Gene: **So is there a message you like to say to not only to The Real Americans but to The Wyatt Family as well?

**Shadow: (**Stares at Mean Gene) Yes and it has something to do with our game-plan, Gene. Jack Swagger, Cesaro, and Zeb Colter. Never question anybody about their citizenship again because we'll show you how it really works. And Bray Wyatt...you, Erick Rowan, and Luke Harper will be put into your misery once we defeat you and show you that you're living in a fantasy world. That is all I have to say.

**The Soul Adventurers' interview:**

Josh Matthews was at the interview area with the known as The Soul Adventurers, which consisted of Mario, Musubi, Jake the Dog, Co-Captain Finn the Human, and Co-Captain Ichigo Kurosaki. In the middle between Finn and Ichigo was none other than their manager Rukia Kuchiki.

**Josh Matthews:** Ichigo and Finn, you and your team are competing against the Aces and Eights before our biggest main event. Is there anything in mind you like to share as you are ready to battle against your opponents.

**Finn the Human: **Heck yeah we do! Once we meet those bullies, I'm gonna be giving some uppercuts, some roundhouse kicks, and headlock! And if I'm able to any of that, I'm gonna be telling them to do the split and if they don't do it, I'll wipe the floor out of these jerks!

**Ichigo Kurosaki: (**Stares at Finn) Alright, we get it Finn. (Stares at Josh) But I agree with him on this one because the Aces and Eights don't stand a chance against us but as far as I'm concerned, they are very dangerous and capable of what could they do. So Bully Ray, you better stand down or else we will show you how capable we are at dangerous events!

Right after Ichigo was finished, Finn has a question for his team.

**Finn the Human: **What time is it?

**The Soul Adventurers **(except Ichigo and Rukia)**: **ADVENTURE TIME!

**The Super Sonic Saiyans' interview: **

Renee Young was at the locker room with The Super Sonic Saiyans, which is consisted of Naruto Uzumaki, Twilight Sparkle, Moka Akashiya, Co-Captain Son Goku, and Co-Captain Sonic the Hedgehog. Standing behind them was their managers Amy Rose, Krillin, and Tsukune Aono.

**Renee Young: **Sonic and Goku, as you are preparing to take on The Authority in the most biggest main event, is there anything you two like to share in respond to Triple H and Randy Orton?

**Sonic the Hedgehog: **Renee, we have a lot to tell about what The Authority are capable of. And as far we're concerned, they have gone too far and it ends here in Arizona! All we see is The Shield ruining ever single moment or a match by showing their lame brand of justice! All we see is Randy Orton always talking advantage of every interference he has gotten in order to remain the WWE World Heavyweight Champion for as long as he wanted! But all we really see is Triple H screwing Daniel Bryan out of every single WWE Championship matches there is, and all Hunter could ever say is that Daniel is nothing but a B+ player! But tonight, we'll show him what we got!

**Son Goku: **Triple H and Stephanie McMahon really thinks everything they do in order to allow Orton to remain the Face of the WWE, is what's best for business. But we all know that it is nothing but an excuse in order to not allow everyone to find out that everything they do is just an abuse of power so they could just do whatever the want. But tonight, we show them what's really best for business and we will show them what power really means!

**Sonic the Hedgehog: **Because we're The Super Sonic Saiyans! And if you're not down with that Hunter, we got not 2 but 3 words for you...

The rest of the team joins in.

**The Super Sonic Saiyans: **BRING IT ON!

**Bonus Pre-Show Match: **

Normal No-Disqualification 10-man Tag Team Match (no eliminations)

Dethklok (Co-Captain Nathan Explosion, Co-Captain Pickles, William Murderface, Skwisgaar Skwigelf, and Toki Wartooth)

vs

The Funk O'Neal (Co-Captain Brodus Clay, Co-Captain Titus O'Neal, and 3MB (Heath Slater, Drew McIntyre, and Jinder Mahal))

Special Guest Referee: Kevin Nash

**Bonus Match:**

Team New Age Outlaws (Co-Captain Road Dogg, Co-Captain Billy Gunn, Kane, Ryback, and Curtis Axel)

vs

The Spider Crashers (Co-Captain Spider-Man, Co-Captain Crash Bandicoot, Link, and Tenacious D (Jack Black and Kyle Gass))

Special Guest Referee: Booker T

**Well that's all the interviews we have. To be real honest, I never want to make fun of my favorite (and possibly your favorite) wrestlers and characters but that's what most of the bad guys would say. Coming up next is the Pre-Show Six-Pack Elimination Match for the Intercontinental Championship (Please Read and Review and tell me If you like it). This is Hypergogeta2012 signing off, over and out. HYPER GOGETA RULES!**


	3. Survivor Series Pre-Show

**Ultimate FanFiction Survivor Series**

**14 Teams, 7 Matches (plus a pre-show), 1 Ring, Zero Excuses. Who will rise to the top? Who will be the greatest team? Who will survive this epic battlefield?**

**Rated T for violence and language**

**I do not own any characters in this fanfiction. They belong to Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, The Hub Network, FOX, Shonen Jump, Nintendo, Sega, Total Nonstop Action, World Wrestling Entertainment, and other specific companies and possibly video game companies.**

**(Please Read and Review and tell me If you like it)**

**In about a half an hour before the start time of the first-ever Ultimate FanFiction Survivor Series, it is time to begin the pre-show event as they prepare themselves. The thousands of fans from Arizona are in attendance at the U.S. Airways Center, carrying signs across the arena as usual waited for some intense action. Since the six primary commentators from both WWE and TNA will not be at the commentary tables yet, play-by-play announcing came from the pre-show commentators of the two global promotions: WWE's Josh Matthews and Alex Riley, as well as two former commentators and interviewers Todd Grisham and Matt Striker.**

**Josh Matthews: **Ladies and gentlemen, in half an hour, Ultimate FanFiction Survivor Series will be broadcasting around the world. But right now, as we are live on YouTube and the WWE Network, we welcome you to the Survivor Series Kickoff, where one match plus a bonus of few stars of the current and past generation of wrestling and TV will warm up this huge crowd filled with excitement in the U.S. Airways Center.

**Alex Riley: **It could be a rare gift to see some entertainment before our start time of our greatest event!

**Matt Striker: **Get ready for this, Phoenix fans! This may not be the main event but this is gonna be good.

After the opening remarks from the commentators, Justin Roberts, one of WWE's ring announcers from Monday Night Raw, stood in the middle of the ring.

**Justin Roberts:** The following kick-off contest is a Six-Pack Elimination Match, and it is for the Intercontinental Championship! In this match, there will be _NO _count-outs, _NO_ disqualifications, the only way to win is by pinfall or submissions, the last man standing will be declared the Intercontinental Champion!

**Todd Grisham: **For the first time ever in an event like this, we will be having a championship match, in a no disqualification, no count-out Six-Pack Elimination Match.

**Alex Riley:** In Ultimate FanFiction Survivor Series, there are always a match filled with extreme!

**(SONG: "Monster" by Skillet)**

Making his way to the ring for the dark match of the night was _Regular Show_'s own big and green party boy Mitch Sorrenstein, best known as Muscle Man. He was rushing down to the ramp, hand-in-hand with his equally as green girlfriend Starla.

**Justin Roberts: **Introducing first...accompanied to the ring by Starla, from "The Park", weighing in at 323 pounds, Muscle Man!

**Matt Striker: **Oh my God, what the hell just happened him? He looks like Hulk got so freaky with Preston Lacy!

**Alex Riley: **Same for his girlfriend! I think they're the same size as each other!

**Todd Grisham:** Let's just hope the next participant could get us to forget about what just happen right now.

**Josh Matthews: **I agree. Things could get worse on the other hand.

The Phoenix crowd gave quite a reaction to the _Regular Show_ character, who seemed ready to put someone down through a flaming wooden table, or bash someone's head with a sledgehammer. Muscle Man was very dangerous, even if he has a few weapons he could use, and prepared for fight to become the next champion. Kissing Starla's left hand, he awaited his opponent (or possibly his victim).

**(SONG: "ChaChaLaLa" by Jim Johnston) **

Coming out next for the match was an unexpected choice of WWE's own Fandango, wearing his trademark attire but with the Phoenix Suns color on it (just to impress the fans), dancing with his dance partner Summer Rae while the fans were waving their arms from left to right, singing along with the theme song, even the ones who hated him so much.

**Justin Roberts:** And his opponent...accompanied by Summer Rae, Fandango!

**Josh Matthews:** For all we know, Fandango made his debut at Wrestlemania 29 of last year, making a huge upset victory against 9-time Intercontinental Champion Chris Jericho. He usually defeated a few former Intercontinental Champions such as Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Wade Barrett, and Santino Marella.

**Alex Riley: **It is always about the Intercontinental Championship. We seen a lot of superstars and hall of famers hold that title since day one. There's the first-ever champion Pat Patterson, the longest champion The Honky Tonk Man, 9-time champion Y2J, Bret Hart, Randy Savage, The Ultimate Warrior, Ricky Steamboat, , Shawn Michaels, Razor Ramon, Goldust, Roddy Piper, Ric Flair, The Rock, "Stone Cold" Steve Austin, Triple H, The Big Show, Chris Benoit, Eddie Guerrero, Kurt Angle, Christian, Edge, Randy Orton, JBL, Jeff Hardy, Umaga, John Morrison, Rey Mysterio, Cody Rhodes, and the four superstars you have mentioned when you talked about Fandango.

**Todd Grisham: **Not to mention that Fandango has competed for this championship but never succeeded to gain victory. Especially when he was supposed to compete against Barrett and The Miz a triple threat match back at Payback last year, but due to an injury, he was replaced by former Paul Heyman Guy Curtis Axel who won the title, paying tribute to his late father Curt Hennig, aka Mr. Perfect.

**Matt Striker: **Let's just hope Fandango doesn't have go near Muscle Man to either win or lose. It's better to be slammed by the current champion than to be squished by that guy.

**Alex Riley:** Unless if he was The Big Show or Mark Henry. I mean those guys are not worst than him.

As they entered the ring, both Fandango and Summer Rae were disgusted by Muscle Man and Starla's green and obese appearances, but Fandango was more focused on the Intercontinental Title, so he decided to forget about what he just saw and waited for their next opponent.

**(SONG: "One Day, One Dream" by Tackey &amp; Tsubasa)**

Coming up next was one of the main characters from the hit anime known as Inuyasha, who was walking down the ramp with his wife Kagome Higurashi (If you would've watched _The Final Act_, you would've known what I just meant).

**Justin Roberts: **And their opponent...accompanied by Kagome Higurashi, from "Feudal Japan", The Half-demon Inuyasha!

**Todd Grisham:** Before this event had begun, Inuyasha had told Renee Young in his interview that he doesn't want anything to do with Intercontinental Title, but here's a clip at what Wade Barrett said to him before he changed his mind in the first place.

_-Replay-_

At the interview area, Renee Young was with Inuyasha and Kagome earlier before the beginning of the match began. She was beginning to interview him about the Intercontinental Championship match he is participating. But to the looks of it, Inuyasha seems to be thinking of leaving the arena.

**Renee Young: **Inuyasha, tonight at the pre-show event, you will be the participant of a rare Six-Pack Elimination match for the Intercontinental Championship. Any thoughts on this match before we begin? Anything you have to say to your opponents?

**Inuyasha: **Look Renee, I don't want to disappoint anybody here in Phoenix, but I want nothing to do with this match. I don't know anything about this at all and whoever put me into this, the them that I'm leaving this building.

As soon as the half-demon and his wife were about to leave, they were soon encountered by the former bare-knuckle champion and former Intercontinental Champion known as Wade Barrett. He made a look that said he has something to say about Inuyasha.

**Wade Barrett: **That's a pretty bit of a shame. I mean I was really looking forward to compete against someone like you. But I'm afraid I've got some BAD NEWS! Your anime show is the reason why most people would want to act like a bunch of ungrateful mutts like you, especially with that misbehave attitude you had, and that you have no chance of defeating me! I've been in this business for four years straight, I was once a leader of The Nexus and The Corre, and I've been an Intercontinental Champion 3 times which is about to be four times! So I suggest you just walk back to the dog house you came from and don't bother coming back cause you don't belong here, you bone-eating dog!

Inuyasha doesn't like where Barrett was getting at. He may not want to have anything to do with the Intercontinental Title match, but he was so angry, he really wants to hurt Wade Barrett for messing with him. He looked at Kagome, who nods in agreement, then back at Barrett as he raised his fist at Barrett. He decided to make an exception just to make sure he takes out the former bare-knuckle champion.

**Inuyasha: **You listen here you bastard! Like I said before, I want nothing to do with this, but I don't want to let a punk like you talk to me like that! So to make you sure I'll be able to kick your ass, I'll be seeing you later tonight in our championship match!

Wade Barrett then frowned at Inuyasha for what he just said. He knew something like this would happen but he didn't believe it, so he walked away from the interview area, leaving a speechless Renee Young, Kagome, and an angry Inuyasha.

_-Replay ends-_

**Josh Matthews: **As a result of how much disrespect Barrett has been giving him, Inuyasha has no choice but to compete in a match like this, just to get his hands on the former Intercontinental Champion.

**Matt Striker: **Look I'm sure Barrett didn't mean to say any of that stuff. He was just giving him some advice to be able to compete in this match and it works, even if he would do something-

**Alex Riley: **Oh Shut up Matt! You know damn well that Wade Barrett was talking trash to him like that! I hope Inuyasha is going to give him what he deserves! Hell, maybe he'll be the next Intercontinental Champion at the end of this contest!

**Todd Grisham: **I can't guarantee on that last part, but I do agree that Barrett wiil get what's coming for him. Something tells me even if he win or lose, Inuyasha still wants to crush him, but he can't just walk away from a match just because he could be satisfied with hurting Barrett himself. I mean he could be able to survive without being eliminated but still have to compete in this match.

As Inuyasha got in the ring, he gave Kagome his Tetsusaiga because he knew that he is not allowed to use a weapon like that, not even his half-demon energy. Instead of staring at Fandango or Muscle Man, He looked at the entrance ramp, hoping that Wade Barrett would come out instead of hiding.

**(SONG: "Rebel Son" by CFO$)**

And here comes the former bare-knuckle champion Wade Barrett, who was wear his usual attire, along with his signature black elbow pad, walking down the ramp with wicked smile on his face, but it turned to a frown a he noticed the the half-demon was giving him a glare that says "You better wish you never came!". He continued walking without any hesitation as the crowd of Arizona were booing him.

**Justin Roberts: **And their opponent...from Preston, Lancashire, England, weighing in at 256 pounds, Wade Barrett!

**Alex Riley: **Oh yeah, that Wade Barrett is never going to get out of the hospital at the end of this match! I'm telling you guys this is going to be awesome!

**Matt Striker: **Really A-Ry? You really want to see the bare-knuckle brawler get beat up by some dog person? Is that really what you're thinking about?

**Alex Riley: **You know what Matt? If you don't like it so much, why don't you go up in that ring and do something about it? See if they want to hear what you have to say.

**Todd Grisham: **Yes Matt, why don't you do something about it? It seems that you're very impatient about this rivalry between Inuyasha and Wade Barrett. But as far as I'm concerned, Barrett would want to wish that he never insulted him in the first place.

**Josh Matthews: **I'd be lying if I said "I disagree", but sorry Matt, I'm not going to miss out on what the half-demon might do to Barrett. And of course, we have four participants in this match as we wait for our final two competitors and our special referee for the night. Who will be that referee for this Intercontinental Championship match?

As soon as he entered the ring, Wade Barrett stared at Inuyasha, then at the Intercontinental Title, then back at him with a look that says "I'm afraid I've got some BAD NEWS!". Both Barrett and Inuyasha, along with Fandango and Muscle Man, are waiting for their next 2 opponents and the special referee of the match.

**(SONG: "Resonance" by T.M. Revolution)**

The next opponent came out right after a few blue fireworks started shooting from the entrance stage. It was the death weapon from his anime show named Soul "Eater" Evans along with his weapon meister and close friend Maka Albarn. He was riding his orange motorcycle, wearing his usual attire from season 3 and 4, all the way til they're at least 10 feet from the ring. He took at his 4 opponents from left to right and front and back, Wade Barrett, Inuyasha, Fandango, and Muscle Man. He then gave them his usual trademark grin as he got off his bike and entered the ring.

**Justin Roberts: **And their opponent...accompanied by Maka Albarn, from "Death City", Nevada, he is the student of DWMA, Soul "Eater" Evans!

**Matt Striker: **Okay, can someone explain to me what does this DWMA even stands for? What the hell is that anyway?

**Todd Grisham: **The DWMA stands "Death Weapon Meister Academy" and for your information Matt, it's a school where it is run by Lord Death, as a training facility for humans with the ability to transform into weapons, as well as the wielders of those weapons.

**Josh Matthews: **And don't forget, it is all about the soul wavelength. It is the rythem of one's soul, and once if one or two weapons choose a meister, they synchronize their soul wavelengths with each other. But it's about connecting souls, so if they cannot match their soul wavelength with one another, then it makes working together very difficult.

**Alex Riley: **But more important, the main goal of the school's meister students is to have their weapons defeat and absorb the souls of 99 evil humans know as kishins and one witch, which will dramatically increase the power of the given weapon and turn them into "death scythes", weapons capable of being used by Lord Death himself.

**Matt Striker: **(Confused) I seriously don't understand what you guys just said, so I'm going to forget about why I even bother to ask about all that. I mean, this is not what I ask for anyway.

**Alex Riley: **Oh yeah, be like that Matt. But the next time you ask something like that, you're gonna be having your brain exploding the next minute they give you a simple explanation.

As the 3 commentators started laughing at Matt for what A-Ry said to him, Soul Eater, Wade Barrett, Inuyasha, Fandango, and Muscle Man are preparing themselves for their next opponent and current Intercontinental Champion to come out to the ring. They knew this day would come, especially for the championship gold, they even came up with their own strategy on how they could be able to win this match.

**(SONG: "Three Ain't Enough" by Jim Johnston)**

Finally, the Intercontinental Champion came out from the locker room area with the belt himself, wearing his trademark singlet attire, and with powder on his hands. He is know as Big E Langston, which is now shortened to "Big E", and he began clapping his hands while using his strength. He then walked down the ramp, staring at his five opponents, who were looking straight at him, except the ones who were staring the Intercontinental Title.

**Justin Roberts: **And their opponent...from Tampa, Florida, weighing in at 290 pounds, he is the current Intercontinental Champion, Big E!

**Josh Matthews: **As you can see, Big E has won the Intercontinental Champions back at Raw Country of last year against Curtis Axel, and how it all started is when he was insulted by Paul Heyman, causing him to get involved with him, Axel, and Ryback by teaming with CM Punk. He recently got his title shot at Hell in a Cell back in October, but due Axel's injury, Big E challenged the United States Champion Dean Ambrose but won by a count-out.

**Todd Grisham: **And he has also won the NXT Championship by defeating The Shield's Seth Rollins despite the interference from Ambrose and Roman Reigns before he got into the company. He has also gotten past other superstars who challenged him for his Intercontinental Championship such as Axel himself in a rematch at Survivor Series, Damien Sandow at TLC, and Fandango at Monday Night Raw.

**Matt Striker: **And don't forget, if Big E takes his singlet straps off his shoulders, you're in for the _Big Ending_. And you really don't want to turn around and face Big E just to get a beating from a dangerous move.

**Alex Riley: **Yeah and I wander how Muscle Man will end up if he was slammed like that from the Intercontinental Champion. Now that would be an extreme moment for the Ultimate Survivor Series Kick-off. Just like how extreme it would when we see the bonus kick-off match.

**Josh Matthews:** Well ladies and gentlemen, right after this championship match, we will be seeing the most brutal band known as Dethklok go against Brodus Clay and Titus O'Neal's team called The Funk O'Neal in a no disqualification 10-man tag team match. And unlike all of our Survivor Series matches we'll be seeing eventually, there will no eliminations or Falls Count Anywhere in our next match of the kick-off.

After Big E pump his chest with his fists, he got into the ring, staring at his opponents as he held his Intercontinental Title up in the air for all the Arizona fans to see. A lot of them were so excited, a few cheered for Big E, a few for Soul Eater, a few for Wade Barrett, a few for Inuyasha, a few for Fandango, and a few for Muscle Man. The 6 participants are ready to fight but they have to wait for the special referee to come out to the ring and start the match.

**Justin Roberts: **Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our special guest referee for this match.

**(SONG: "Hot Rod" by Jim Johnston)**

The special guest referee came out from the locker room area. The referee was none other than 2005 Hall of Famer "Rowdy" Roddy Piper, former World Tag Team Champion and Intercontinental Champion. The fans were excited to see Piper as they cheered loudly for the former Intercontinental Champion. Piper gave his warm smile at his fans, as he walks down the ramp and remembers the time when he was a WWE Superstar, hosting his show "Piper's Pit". winning his first championship, and becoming a hall of famer.

**Justin Roberts: **From Glasgow, Scotland, he is the 2005 Hall of famer, the Hot Rod "Rowdy" Roddy Piper!

**Matt Striker: **Oh my God, I can't believe Roddy Piper is here in Arizona as the special referee for this match! This has got to be one of the most rarest moment I've ever seen since the 2011 Hall of Famer Shawn Michaels became special referee in last years Hell in a Cell match between Daniel Bryan and Randy Orton for the vacant WWE Championship!

**Alex Riley:** You do remember that in this pay-per-view, every Survivor Series match including our three main events have special guest referee that can be former or current WWE Superstars, Hall of Famers, and TNA Superstars? That's how it works here in Ultimate Survivor Series.

**Josh Matthews:** Speaking of main events, we have The Ultimate Lifeform Shadow the Hedgehog and The Prince of all Saiyans Vegeta's team The Lifeform Saiyans are up against Jack Swagger and Cesaro's Team Real Americans, which includes Shadow and Vegeta's target known as The Wyatt Family. And we have Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki and The Hero of the Land of Ooo Finn the Human are ready as The Soul Adventurers compete against Bully Ray's The Aces and Eights**.**

**Todd Grisham: **And last but not least, The Authority's The Shield, the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton, and the COO of the company Triple H are engage in the most sadistic war against the team of Naruto Uzumaki, Twilight Sparkle, Moka Akashiya, Earth's Greatest Warrior Son Goku, and The Fastest Thing Alive Sonic the Hedgehog known as The Super Sonic Saiyans.

**Matt Striker: **There's always a war in the WWE and TNA. Like D-Generation against The Nation of Domination, The Main Event Mafia against The Aces and Eights, The Nexus/New Nexus against the company, and The WCW/ECW alliance against all of WWE. These wars are worth fighting for in order to prove whose the best and that they can get what they want. All of that involves championship gold, fame, glory, power, and respect.

**Alex Riley: **Most teams usually succeeded but at other times they failed, not to mention that most of them couldn't get along so much, they either beat up their teammates, fired them, quit, or if their careers came to an end.

As the Hot Rod got in the ring, he's been given some disrespect from Wade Barrett and Fandango, he wasn't thinking of going near Muscle Man, but Big E, Soul, and Inuyasha show some respect for Piper. As a result of that, Piper show some respect by offering them a handshake, which they accepted, causing the fans to cheer for a moment they wanted to see. Big E then hand over his championship to Piper, before the Hall of Famer raised the title with both hands, and then hand it over to Justin Roberts, who just got out of the ring, and signaled the time keeper to ring the bell and begin the match

_**DING! DING! DING! **_

The bell just rang and the match has just begun...

**To be continued...**

**And that ends part one of our kick-off match. Will Fandango stay away from Muscle Man? Can the rivalry between Inuyasha and Wade Barrett end? What will Soul Eater might do to win without using his powers? And will Big E ever be able to remain the Intercontinental Champion? Find out next time on Ultimate Survivor Series! **

**Well I hope you guys like it but be sure to review and tell me what you think. This is hypergogeta2012 signing off, over and out. HYPER GOGETA RULES!**


End file.
